The Crazy Life of Us
by YourExLover
Summary: 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! I posted 3!
1. Chapter 1 You

_This Is CrazyPersonLala and this is my first fanfic._

_My Best Friend Left Me. Left Me. No traces left. All I have is his pocket knife and a few photos of us. Everything has changed. I'm not the same girl I use to be 6 years ago. Now... I'm a goth who likes to rock. I play the bass guitar. Yeah so? Just cuz I wanted to. I'm not in a band. I skateboard and I have friends who care about me. Yeah I have friends. I may be a loner but that doesn't mean I can't have any friends. No shit Sherlock I'm dead serious. They are Trent, my caring boyfriend, Cody, guy who's crushing on yours truly, LeShawna, A ghetto girl who has a lot of 'tude but we share a hatred of Heather, Bridgette a surfer, Geoff, party animal, DJ animal lover, Zoe, Indie girl, Scott, Ginger guy, Dawn a girl who loves to meditate, Jo competitive person, Mike, Owen, Noah, Lightning, Izzy and... that's it. Today is Monday. I am cranky and my mom and brother know to stay outta my way on Mondays. I got off of my bed and hit the shower. I got dressed in a bustier top and black booty shorts and my combat boots. I grabbed an apple and ran out to catch the bus. I'm a freshman at McLean high. Yep. Freshman. McLean High. I ran to the bus stop and I was just in time. Ms. Miller opened the door and let me in. I said hi and went to sit with Dawn and Zoe._

_"How are you Gwen?" Dawn asked. "Fine." I grumbled. You see... Dawn is new. She doesn't know about me and Monday. Me and Monday don't get along. "What is the matter with her?" I heard Dawn ask Zoe. "Well Gwen get's grumpy on Monday's it's usual." Zoe explained. "You tellin me." Scott said as he made his way towards us. Dawn stiffened. That's how she was around him. "Shut up." I mumbled. He grinned and took the seats to our right. "Hey Zoe!" Mike said. He and Scott lived by each other. "Hey Mike!" Zoe said. They were dating. Love... eh. Trent was absent today. Bummer. Oh well. First of all we had art. Art is a bright side to school. I have it with Dawn, Scott and Noah. "So guys. What have you been up to?" Noah asked like he usually did after the weekend. "Nothing much. Just hanging out with Trent and whatnot." I replied. "Eh. I just hang out with Mike and Lightning." Scott said. The art teacher liked us so she let us talk as long as we didn't disturb the class. "Well I was with B we had much fun! We went to the zoo and strolled around the park. B told the most funny jokes I have ever heard." Dawn said. B didn't talk or hang with us. Only reason Dawn says the stuff she does is cuz she can read 'aura's' It was true though. She could read everyone like a book. "Well I am going for student council!" Noah announced happily. "Woo." We said in imitating Noah's 'I really don't care' voice. "C'mon guys. Root for me." Noah urged. "Your going against Miss CIT for the spot of president. It's obvious who would win." I said. "I agree. She is not the nicest person here. Not that she is nice at all. Last week I was walking and Courtney accidentally bumped into me. Then she pushed me into the fountain! What kind of person would do that?" Dawn said. "I would." Scott said. I punched him lightly in the arm. "OW!" Scott yelled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and Noah laughed. "Kids."  
_

_After art we had math class..._

_Mr. Hendricks let us talk to. All the teachers like us. Because of me, Bridgette, Zoe, Dawn, DJ, LeShawna, Cody, Trent and Noah. Ok so exclude me from the list. Sure I pull pranks on some teachers but I'm not in their class so I'm free. Plus it's really funny. They don't know about the surveillance camera we put in there. "Ok class what did you do over the weekend?" Mr. Hendricks asked. You see... Mr. Hendricks has a thing for gossip. That's one of the reasons he lets us talk in class. To snoop on our conversations. The people in this class were: Heather, Alejandro, Me, Zoe, Mike, Izzy, Lindsay, Trent, Sierra and Courtney. "Well I got a Mani Petty. Then I got a spa treatment and a bunch of other stuff that DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." Heather snapped. The teacher wasn't affected. He was used to Heather's attitude. "I went to my Uncle Julio's place and he taught me how to hypnotize." Alejandro said. "Well... I spent time with Trent and hung out with the gang. When it was their turn ( the gang ) they said 'Same' and sat down. "Well... wait what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked. Typical Lindsay. "Well. I was posting stuff on my blog about CODY!" Sierra squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm running for student council! And I'm gonna win!" Courtney said. "In case you didn't notice we don't like you and more than half the school doesn't either." I said. "HMPH! You have no respect for your FUTURE counselor!" Courtney screeched as always. "You guys are boring. I set stuff on fire. Went to Juvie, ran from my own parents who are cops, laid a few people and stuff." Some guy said. We turned to see who it was. My eyes were deceiving me. that doesn't look like him. He acts like him but... one way to find out. "Juvie?" I said. "Yeah I went to Juvie. So?" Duncan said. "She went to Juvie too. That wasn't what she meant though." Bridgette said. She knew the Duncan story. I was the only one who actually knew him though. "Yo Malibu. Who was talking to you?" The guy said. "Hey man you don't mess with the gang or you mess with her." DJ said. "The boy is right. You mess with us you mess with the goth." LeShawna said. "Who are you dweebs talking about?" The guy said. "Me." I said. He turned to me. His eyes narrowed then they widened. "G-Gwen?" He stuttered. "About time you realized Duncan." I said then turned back around. Some best friend you are. I recognize you but you don't recognize me. Hmph! "JUICY!" Mr. Hendricks said._

* * *

_Please! Everyone who reads this review it! Please I need to know what you think!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Me

_"Pasty... why so grumpy? And your goth!" Duncan shrieked. I rolled my eyes and growled. "Seriously! Dude! It's a freaking Monday!" Heather yelled. "Shut up Heather! What's so bad about Monday? And again. Where's your brown hair!" Duncan yelled. YOU ARE FREAKING KIDDING ME! AGH! SCREW YOU! "Duncan! What is wrong with you!" Bridgette screamed. "What?" Duncan asked sounding slightly annoyed. "You left her! Are you kidding me! You left the chica alone! Without telling her you left!" Alejandro said clearly frustrated. "Oh... ha. That..." Duncan said and started to play with his fingers. "Oh my gosh Duncan! Gwen's so lucky to have gone here!" Zoe screeched. "You make me sick. I don't even like gothica!" Courtney said. "Wait a second. Rewind! Tell me everything!" Duncan said. I sighed. I had a feeling he would ask that. "Ok from the top! Monday September 3..._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_"Mom! I'm gonna go visit Duncan!" I yelled from upstairs. "Um... sweetie... I have to tell you something... They... moved away." My mom said. I screamed and ran down the stairs. "WHAT!" I shrieked. "Well... sweetie, they moved away... yesterday..." My mom said apologetically. I screamed and ran out the house. I got onto my motorcycle and drove to the mall. First I hit the makeup department. Instead of the __usual pink lipstick I got mi__dnigh__t blue__. Instead of the pink eyeshadow I got black. Then I hit hot topic. I grabbed outfits here and there. When I paid for the clothing... Well... I'm rich... so yeah! When I paid for the clothing I grabbed the black bustier top and black skinny jeans and changed into them. Then I got out. Instead of Jimmy Choo's I got black combat boots. Then I got hair dye. Lot's of black. Then purple, Blue, Teal, silver and red. I paid for them. "Hey Gwen. What's up with you?" The cashier Layla said. "I'm rebelling." I said. Layla nodded and I rushed out the store. I crashed into a group. "Hey! Watch it!" The man lady yelled. I guessed she was a girl. "Why don't you watch it." I said back. "I like you!" The man lady said. I was way confused. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I said. "She respects people who stand up to her." The ginger explained. I nodded. _

_"Hey! Aren't you like... that rich and famous artist/actor girl?" The Red Head Indie chick asked. I nodded. She squealed. "OH MY GOD! IT'S GWEN!" She screamed. The guy with spiky brown hair covered her mouth with his hand. "Wait! What happened to your clothes and makeup!" Zoe asked. "I'm rebelling now." I explained. "Why? Did your mom die?" Zoe asked. I shook my head. "My best friend left me with no trace or goodbye." I said. Zoe and the blonde girl gasped. "That is so sad. I am so sorry." The Blonde said. I smiled and waved goodbye to them. I got on my motorcycle and left. Turns out that we lived close to each other. We started to hang out and soon we all became good friends. They were starting high school soon and I decided to join them. My mom agreed that I was old enough to get my own mansion. Me and the group got into McLean Boarding School. Were freshmen and were popular. Well I am which made the gang popular. This is week 3 of school right now. Over the three weeks we hung out everywhere. One day I got stuck in Juvie for... reasons and when they realized who I was they set me free. Which was three days after. Now... well there you go. We spent six years together. The gang that it. Over the other 5 years we hung out at my place and everything._

* * *

_"So that's that." I explained. As for Alejandro... I didn't really care for him. He's the school player. "So... why are you rebelling and goth?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes. Same old idiot. He may be an idiot but he's my idiot. He was my best friend. "Well... you left her, her mom... passed away last week. Her 13 year old brother is living alone in the other mansion." Izzy explained. Duncan nodded at Izzy then turned to me. His piercing teal eyes staring at me. I shuddered. That look sent chills through me. The bell rang and I rushed out the room and bumped into someone. The gang was behind me so they made sure I didn't fall back. I looked to see who I bumped praying it wasn't Duncan because I really didn't want to see him now. We started dating 2 months ago. Now it's October 4th. "Oh. Hey Trent." I said. "Hey Gwen. Sorry I was late. I was just driving when my tire popped." Trent explained. I smiled and nodded. I turned to go to History class with Ms. Renae Renova. _

_She **thinks **her name is so awesome that we call her this all the time. Brag much? I had math with Trent, Scott, LeShawna, Dawn, Zoe and... well the rest of the gang. It was full of us except for Heather and Courtney. We outnumbered them by a lot. I took a seat and then karma got back at me. Karma's a bitch. Duncan was in this class. I groaned. The gang who didn't know about the Duncan drama turned to me. "What's wrong?" Jo asked. "That's the reason why I rebelled." I said. They all nodded and turned to Duncan who was standing there talking to the teacher. The teacher stood up and cleared her throat. "This is our new student-" "Duncan Andrew Carter. We all know Ms. Renae Renova." We said in unison. Ms. Renae Renova humphed and sat down. Duncan looked for a seat. Ha. There are no more seats. Duncan's teal eyes stopped at me. He smiled. His eyes were a little to the left. I looked left and groaned. There was an empty seat net to me. "What pasty? Your not happy that your best friend is back?" Duncan asked jokingly. "Right on." I said. Duncan's smile faded. "Why are you so mad at me?" Duncan asked. "OH SO IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT MY BEST FRIEND LEFT ME AND DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE THEN HE SOMEHOW COMES BACK ON THE EXACT SAME FREAKING DAY!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. "Gwen Scotts! You have detention for disturbing the class!" Ms. Renae Renova yelled. I grunted. "If she goes I go." Scott said. "All of us do." Jo said. "Yeah!" Zoe agreed. We stood up and walked out the room and into the office. Stupid Duncan._

* * *

_REVIEW! 10+ and I update!  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Cake

_Since the gang joined me in detention with Mrs. Blainley O'Halloran McLean we got to do anything. You see Mrs. McLean didn't give a shit. That's why we like her. "Hey Gwen?" Scott whispered. I turned to Scott. "Yes?" I said. Everyone else was playing Truth or Dare. Excluding Jo who was running around the room racing with Brick. He wasn't part of the gang. He had detention for 'pretending to be an army troop leader'. Teachers are idiots. Brick is always like that. "Well... I think... I'm in... love." Scott said. I tried to hide my smile. Scott... and Love? HA! They DON'T mix what so ever. I snickered. "Hey! It's not funny." Scott said. "With who?" I asked failing miserably to hide my smile. "..." No reply. "Scott?" I said. "...You." Scott said. Complete silence. Then we all burst into laughter. "H-Ha! That's so funny!" I laughed. "I know right? Like Scott will ever be in love." Jo said who stopped and was ROTFL. When we finally stopped laughing we went to the master dorm and school wasn't even over. Mrs. McLean doesn't care. Best. Person. Ever. There were 15 rooms in the master dorm. 2 kitchens, 4 bathrooms, 1 big living room and a balcony for every room. It was pretty awesome. That's the perks of being famous. Oh and Trent and Cody aren't in the gang.  
_

_The Pros and Cons of being famous._

_Pro: Your Rich_

_Con: It'll all run out someday_

_Pro: You are well known_

_Con: Too many rumors_

_Pro: You get lots of free things_

_Con: People tend to steal stuff from you_

_Too many pros with cons..._

* * *

_"Yo Scottie!" I yelled from the kitchen. "What?" Scott yelled back. "You want some or not?!" I yelled. I heard a clangs. Soon Scott was in the kitchen with the gang. I baked cake. So what? I WAS a girly girl but I tend to stay this way. I love it. "I want some!" Scott yelled and took a seat. Everyone quickly took their seats. It was a chocolate cake with Hershey kisses all around the top. It was chocolate in and out. I one the award for the best cook of the year. Heh. Old Times. I could bake just about anything. That's me. A goth who can bake. _

_Everyone took seconds including me. There were 4 pieces left. Owen took 2 more. Then the door banged. LeShawna got up and went out of the kitchen. Soon she came back in Duncan walking by her side. I groaned. "What?" I sighed. "I want you to forgive me. Oh and I get to stay here now. Ooh cake! Who baked it? Blondie Weirdo or Flaming Head?" Duncan asked. We shook our heads. "Malibu?" Duncan asked enjoying his piece of cake. "Don't you recognize the taste you idiot?!" I asked. Duncan stopped for a while. "Oh yeah. You did." Duncan said. We all nodded. _

_"How does a prep and punk get together?" Jo asked. "What do you mean?" Duncan asked. "How are a prep and punk friends?" Zoe said. "Oh... well Gwen is different. She isn't really... wasn't really annoying and a really girly girl." Duncan explained. "She was pretty cool back then." Duncan said. "Why was Elvis talking to you?" He asked. I gulped. He was gonna beat Trent up. "My..." I started but I couldn't finish. "Your?" Duncan said. "Trent is her boyfriend. He's a really cool dude." Owen said. Duncan growled. "What's wrong with you?" Scott asked. "Yeah. You seem angry." DJ said. "Don't. Even. Think. About it." I said breaking up the words. Duncan sighed. When I talk in the tone I was just talking in with confidence and determination... he knows he won't win the fight. "I do not have an idea of what is going on." Dawn said. "When a guy flirts with me or asks me out he beat them up." I explained. _

_Everyone tensed. DJ, Scott, Mike and Noah flirted with me once. They thought he was gonna beat them up. I laughed. "He's not gonna beat you 4." I said. Their shoulders sagged and they sighed a sigh of relief. "Ha! You guys flirted with gothy?" Duncan asked trying to stifle a laugh. They nodded slowly. Duncan stated laughing then stopped when he choked on a piece of cake making us laugh at him. Duncan shot us a glare. It wasn't really scary. "Did you forgive me yet?" Duncan asked. "Sure I was mad but all I need to know is why you left." I said. Duncan nodded. "So this is the story as to why I left." Duncan said. "Ooh! Duncan's using new words!" I said. "Haha very funny." Duncan said.  
_

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

* * *

_"Mom?" I said. "Yes?" Duncan's mother said. "Can I say bye to Gwen?" I asked. My mom shook her head. I'm ten and were moving. Why? My mom got a promotion. "WHY!" I asked. "No time! We have to be at the airport ten minutes!" My father said. NO! "NO!" I screamed and tried to run out the door. "Son. I said NO!" My father yelled._

* * *

_"And that's that." Duncan explained. I nodded my head. That was a short story but I bought it. "Hey you guys wanna come?" I asked. "To where?" Dawn asked. "I'm going to Vegas." I explained. "I'm coming!" Scott said grinning. I laughed. "Were all coming." Zoe said. "Then it's settled." I said. I pulled out my phone. "Hello? Yes. Bob I'm gonna need my private jet here tomorrow at five sharp. Thank you." I said. Duncan was looking at me awkwardly. "What?" I said. "You have a private jet?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes. "Rich famous actress here." I said. "Oh right." Duncan said. "You guys should start packing. Were staying there for a week." I said and went to my room to pack up.  
_

* * *

_"Do they let you just leave?" Duncan asked. "Yeah." Scott answered. "Does Elvis have to come?" Duncan asked. "No. We don't even like him." Mike said.  
"Why?" Duncan asked. "P-L-A-Y-E-R." Geoff said. Duncan nodded. "I... think..." "Think what?" DJ asked. "I think I'm falling for her. Again." Duncan said. Everyone gasped._

* * *

_Review!  
_


End file.
